Another's Sorrow
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: With Princess Mithian as the perfect bait, Morgana conjures a deception so powerful that the whole of Camelot is taken in, even Merlin himself... Or is he? But as the storm clouds gather, will the young warlock see through the lies? Or will Morgana at long last fulfil her dreams of revenge? And will Arthur die at Odin's hand, like Odin has always wanted ever since his sons death?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One: Attack on Nemeth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name… Merlin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The castle of Nemeth was under attack, the city surrounding the castle was already been lain to ruins. The bodies of Nemeth knights and soldiers covered the roads, alongside the citizens who had tried to flee. To anyone who didn't know better, this would appear to be the work of Saxons. But it wasn't.

Morgana and a man dressed in armour head towards the castle, walking side by through the carnage. Neither seemed bothered by the dead they were walking over, whilst crows and ravens feared upon the dead. The two of them enter the castle and head for the main hall, which was home to a beautiful domed ceiling. It was the pride and joy of Nemeth castle, but Morgana cared little for it, she was only here for one reason.

In the centre of the hall King Rodor and Princess Mithian had been forced to their knees and were under armed guard. Mithian snapped something at one of her guards and she was kicked forward, she forced herself to sit up straight once more as Morgana and her accomplice approached.

"King Rodor." The man alongside Morgana greets with false cheer. "Princess Mithian. You are as beautiful as they say."

"You, Odin," Mithian sneers, pulling her face free of his hand. "Are a cold blooded murderer."

"Why have you done this?" Rodor demands, getting to his feet and shaking off the grip of his guards.

"You should choose your allies more carefully." Morgana answers with a smirk. "Any friend of Camelot is an enemy of mine."

Morgana nodes to the guards and Rodor and his daughter are dragged away. Mithian glares at Morgana as she passes, but Morgana pays her no attention. Once they are taken from the room, Morgana approaches the throne.

"So," Odin speaks up. "We divide the spoils as agreed."

"Take whatever you wish." Morgana answers, as she circles the throne.

Then, what is your business here?" Odin questions. "Morgana?"

"I seek what's rightfully mine." Morgana walks and stops in front of Odin. "I seek the throne of Camelot. And for that I need an army."

"My army?" Odin asks.

"I believe they've showed their mettle today." Morgana answers.

Odin nodes slightly. "And what do I receive in return for this service?"

"Arthur," Morgana answers, walking forward and standing beside Odin's shoulder. "To do with as you wish."

Morgana then turns and walks away and Odin watches her go. Morgana was no means his friend, she was simply a means to and end. He would let her use his army and in return he got to kill Arthur. His many previous attempts had failed, but this time Arthur would finally die by his hand. As the doors shut behind Morgana, Odin smiles to himself. Camelot's king would soon fall by his hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun had long since set when two horse rider enter Camelot head straight for the castle. A group of knights with Leon at the lead, run down the steps as thunder rumbles overhead. The two rider quickly get down from their horses and approach the main steps.

"Show yourselves!" Sir Leon demands.

"Sir Leon." Mithian greets. "It gladdens my heart to see you."

"Princess Mithian." Leon answers, suddenly Mithian falls to the side in a faint.

"My Lady!" The maid with her calls, rushing forward to catch her.

"Quickly!" Leon orders as he picks up Mithian, taking her from the maid. "We must get her to Gaius!"

Leon quickly moves through the castle heading towards Gaius chambers, while the maid is left to follow on her own. Alice who was just returning from collecting herbs sees them and quickly directs them towards one of the guest chambers, before going to alert Gaius.

Leon rests Mithian down on the bed just as Gaius and Alice arrive.

"Leon, bring blankets and build a fire." Gaius orders, as he begins to check Mithian over with Alice. "Hurry now! We must keep her warm at all costs."

"Is she going be alright?" Leon questions, as he quickly hands some blankets to Alice and begins working on the fire."

"I fear it's too early to say." Alice answers him. "Thank you, Leon. You've done all you can."

"Of course." Leon nodes taking the hint to leave.

"I'll have someone show you to your room." Leon offers turning to Mithian's maid.

"I will not leave my mistress." The maid answers.

"She's in safe hands," Leon replies. "I assure you."

The maid shakes her head. "She means everything to me."

"If it were up to me..." Leon begins.

"Please…" The maid pleads, cutting Leon off.

Leon shoots a hopeless look towards Alice and Gaius.

"Gaius?" He asks. "Alice?"

"Very well." Gaius answers. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Gaius, dear," Alice mutters, pointing towards a blanket near Gaius. "Give me that blanket."

Alice quickly cover Mithian, who eyelids flutter slightly but she doesn't wake.

Gaius turns towards Mithian's maid. "If her condition gets any worse, you will have to leave."

The maid quickly nodes in agreement. "Of course, physician."

"I didn't catch your name." Alice suddenly speak up, giving the maid an odd look.

"Hilda." The maid answers. "And who are you? I don't mean to be rude but the last time I was in Camelot, there was only one physician and he had a boy in training."

"My name is Alice," Alice answers. "And I am Gaius' wife. I have only lived here for a few years, it was unsafe for me to return while magic was outlawed. As for Merlin… He has duties to attend to elsewhere."

Hilda nodes, before turning to Mithian, a slight smile twitching at her lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was sitting at the table in his quarters, twisting a quill in his hand as he waited for news on Princess Mithian. Gwen was still asleep, Arthur hadn't wanted to disturb her. He would inform her about the events that had taken place in the morning.

A tap on the door snaps Arthur out of his musing.

"Yes." Arthur calls.

The door opens and Gaius walks in, his face impassive.

"How is she?" Arthur asks, getting to his feet.

"She is weak and she is clearly exhausted," Gaius answers. "But she will live."

"Good." Arthur sighs with relief. "I'll speak to her at once."

"That would not be wise, sire." Gaius quickly stops him.

Arthur stares at Gaius. "Excuse me?"

"She's not to be disturbed until morning." Gaius orders.

"This is important." Arthur argues.

"And so is the health of the princess." Gaius replies, refusing to let Arthur cause further stress to his patient.

"Did you just give me an order?" Arthur asks, finally realising what Gaius had said.

"You could say so, sire." Gaius answers with eye brow raise.

Arthur sat back down, admitting defeat. Even Merlin didn't go against what Gaius said and he was the most powerful sorcerer of all time.

"Feel good, does it?" Arthur questions.

"It's not… Unpleasant." Gaius answers with a slight smile.

Arthur leans forward and rests his elbows on the table and rests his head in his hands.

"Sire?" Gaius asks, approaching the king.

Arthur suddenly sits back and rubs a hand over his face.

"To ride all through the night," Arthur mutters. "Something must have happened."

"We'll know more in the morning, sire." Gaius offers.

Arthur shakes his head slightly. "What could have caused this? Nemeth has no quarrel with any of the other kingdoms and no Saxons have been reported traveling that far."

"King Rodor and King Odin have never seen eye to eye," Gaius speaks up suddenly. "Even when your father was alive, there was no love between the two kingdoms. But Odin could never afford to go to war, Nemeth has many powerful allies… It is possible Odin has deemed it the right time to declare war."

Arthur nodes. "I have never believed Odin to be that foolish. Nemeth is part of the united Albion, to declare war on Nemeth is to declare war on all of Albion bar King Sarrum and his kingdom."

"Only Princess Mithian can tell you what has really happened, sire." Gaius answers. "And that must wait until morning."

"Send word to Merlin," Arthur suddenly speaks up as Gaius goes to leave the room. "I want him there at the meeting tomorrow."

"I shall do my best, sire." Gaius answers.

"Good night, Gaius and thank you."

Gaius bows. "Good night, sire."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two: Truth among lies.

Mithian hardly glances up as Hilda shuts and locks the door after Alice had finally left. Gaius having left earlier to speak with Arthur and inform him of her condition. Mithian knew she should be resting and playing the weak and exhausted princess she had convinced Leon and Gaius she was. But something told her Alice had believed the act, but she hadn't mentioned it or voiced her suspicions to Gaius.

She watches Hilda carefully as she walks over to the dresser in the room and looks in the mirror, but the reflection wasn't that of Hilda the old maid, it was that of Morgana Pendragon the last high priestess of the triple goddess.

Hilda grips the side of the dresser tightly as her form changes into that of Morgana Pendragon. Mithian just watches, making no move to help her or to attack her in her weakened state. Morgana stares into the mirror for a couple of seconds, before she turns to look at Mithian.

"Your magic may be strong Morgana," Mithian states. "But you can't keep this up for long. It's exhausting you."

"Enough!" Morgana snaps. "You just concentrate on making sure your friends believe your story."

"And what if they don't?" Mithian challenges Morgana. "Arthur isn't a fool!"

"Arthur is the greatest fool I know," Morgana answers, with a smirk. "He'll believe your story."

"How can you be so sure?" Mithian asks, still not believing Morgana.

"Because Arthur cannot see betrayal for all that it is worth," Morgana explains, an evil joy shining in her eyes. "Arthur is blind to the treachery of others."

"Then another will see though the lies, Morgana." Mithian replies.

"Merlin!" Morgana spat out the name. "He is the only one you have to worry about, but he is not here."

"You're worried about Merlin?" Mithian questions.

"He has been a thorn in my side for far too long," Morgana snaps. "At every turn he has been there to stop me and he has destroyed all my plans, exposed my spies and he killed my sister! He may only be a serving boy, but he had great influence over the king."

Mithian frowns at Morgana, how could she not know who Merlin was? Everyone knew who Merlin was. In fact some people didn't even know he had once worked as Arthur's servant, he was such a power in his own right. He's king of the druids and part of the council which rules the magical kingdom.

"How could a serving boy have such an influence over the king?" Mithian finally asks, pretending to be curious.

"Because he and the fool King are friends." Morgana sneers.

"Arthur is friends with his servant?" Mithian replies, trying to make herself sound as surprised as possible.

Morgana didn't know her personally, so Morgana herself wouldn't know that Mithian was friends with her own maid, whom she prayed hadn't been killed in the struggle. She also took dinner with the kitchen staff on days her father wasn't around to dine with her.

Servant were of a lower class, but they were still people and should be treated as such, not like dirt under someone's boot.

"A servant sits on my throne," Morgana scoffs. "How could such a wench sit upon my throne and be called Queen?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius was greeted by Freya as he entered Merlin quarters. Sibella, Hunith and Balinor were all sitting at the table eating breakfast while Freya busied herself by sweeping the room, but Merlin was nowhere in sight.

"Gaius." Freya greets with a smile as she catches sight of him.

"Freya." Gaius answers.

Freya puts the broom down and turns her full attention to Gaius.

"What are you doing here, Gaius?" She asks.

"Arthur has requested Merlin's presence at a meeting this morning," Gaius explains. "It's on a matter of great importance."

Freya shakes her head. "He isn't here, Gaius. King Sarrum has scheduled the executions of seven supposed sorcerers today… Merlin and Mordred along with a few others have gone to rescue them and hopefully avoid a war."

"Avoid a war?" Gaius questions raising an eyebrow.

"Last time Merlin rescued a young family from the flames," Freya explains. "Three days later a messenger arrived with a royal decree that King Sarrum would declare war if Merlin ever dared to intervene in his kingdom again."

Gaius stares at Freya for a moment. "Foolish boy."

"We both know Merlin isn't one to sit by and do nothing when he can save a life, Gaius," Freya smiles. "I would like to hope that King Sarrum wouldn't declare war, but if he does our kingdom is protected. No matter what he throws at us, his men will never pass through our borders."

"Sarrum isn't someone to be taken lightly." Gaius warns. "He was Uthur's greatest ally in the fight against magic."

"A fact we are aware of," Freya answers. "But we will not let innocents die at the hands of a tyrant. It is our duty to protect our people and that is what we will do. This kingdom is a safe haven for all those with magic, we will protect out people no matter what the cost."

Gaius nodes. "You are a good Queen, Freya. Merlin is honoured indeed to have you by his side."

"You flatter me, Gaius." Freya laughs. "I do my best, but there are those more suited to rule than I."

"Yet the druids would have no other as Queen." Gaius answers.

Freya smiles. "The druids love me because Emrys loves me."

"That isn't true," Gaius replies. "They love you for you are brave, loyal and just. You are one of their own."

"I'm not a druid by birth." Freya points out.

"Yet one of your parents was." Gaius answers. "You have lived among them and been taught by them and you hold them in high regard."

"They are my people," Freya answers. "How could I not?"

"That is why they love you," Gaius smiles. "Because you respect them."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mithian sat down facing Arthur, Gwen and the council. They were in the council chambers and Mithian was preparing herself for the lies she was about to tell one of her greatest allies. She didn't want to do this, but she feared what Morgana would do if she didn't. She had hoped Merlin would be here, but he wasn't… He was the only one powerful enough to take on Morgana.

"They came at night without warning." Mithian began, her voice breaking slightly with emotion. "We were unprepared… We could not hold them."

"This was three days ago you say." Arthur asks, sitting forwards slightly.

"His men," Mithian explains. "They showed no mercy… They cut us down like corn."

Arthur shakes his head slightly. "Odin has no care for the suffering he causes."

"And your father?" Gwen speaks up.

"He was badly wounded," Mithian answers, hoping that Odin hadn't done anything to her father while she had been away. "But we managed to escape."

"Where is he now?" Arthur asks, urgency in his voice.

"We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further." Mithian looks down at her hands. "Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him."

"I see." Arthur nodes, thinking of how best to aid Mithian's father.

"My father is an old man." Mithian continues. "He cannot fend for himself… I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope."

"Mithian," Arthur gets up from his seat and approaches her. "I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you, my Lord." Mithian answers, with a strained smile.

Arthur returns to his seat, as Alice takes Mithian back to her chambers and the council talk quietly among themselves. Gwen reaches forward and grips Arthur's hand.

"You know that was all a lie, right?" A voice suddenly snaps Arthur out of his thoughts.

The council quickly turn to see who had spoken. Merlin was standing in the middle of the council hall, pulling an arrow out of his shoulder and wincing slightly as he placed a hand over the wound to heal it.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed jumping to his feet. "What on earth happened to you?!"

"King Sarrum." Merlin answers. "I didn't see one of his men… Did you not hear what I said? Mithian was lying."

"Merlin, you can't accuse the crown princess of Nemeth of lying." Arthur mutters, reaching forward and pulling back Merlin's shirt and cloak to look at wound. "You'll live. I've seen worse..."

"Yeah," Merlin grins. "On a dead man. And I'm not accessing Mithian of anything. She is lying."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three: Making plans.

Arthur, Gwen, Isolde, the Knight's, Gaius, Alice and Merlin were gathered around the table in Arthur's chambers. A map was spread over the surface of the table and a couple of smaller maps and papers lay around the edge.

Alice and Gaius were both fussing over Merlin. Gaius was sure the arrow had been tipped with poison but so far Merlin was showing no signs of being poisoned. Alice had successfully healed Merlin's shoulder, as Merlin still hadn't quite mastered healing himself.

He could heal anyone else with no trouble at all, but when it came to healing himself he just couldn't get it quite right. It usually wasn't a problem, as Merlin magic often healed injuries automatically. Gaius was probably right, the arrow was poisoned, it would explain why the injury didn't heal like it normally would.

"Rodor is taking refuge here, by the ancient tomb of King Loath," Arthur explains, pointing to a location on the map on the table. "That's three leagues from our border."

"Can Mithian lead us there?" Leon asks.

"She is recovering well." Gaius answers, turning his attention away from Merlin. "But she still needs more rest."

Alice and Merlin share a knowing glance.

"Now, our only chance of getting Rodor back are with speed and stealth." Arthur nodes. "With just a small group of knights and Mithian to lead us."

"And be over the border and back again in a matter of hours." Elyan adds.

"Exactly." Arthur agrees.

"Sire," Gaius speaks up. "If I may?"

"Yes Gaius." Arthur waves Gaius to continue.

"Odin has long been after your blood," Gaius points out. "If he finds out about this, you could have an entire army at your backs."

"That's true," Arthur nodes. "But Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the time he has realised what has happened, we'll be long gone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Merlin cuts in. "As I've already explained Mithian was lying. Odin isn't working alone."

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why would she lie to us? What reason could she possible have for lying to us?"

"I never said she was doing it of her own free will," Merlin points out. "I can feel Morgana's magic on her… I'm guessing Morgana and Odin have formed an alliance. My guess is she needs Odin's army, as the Saxons still haven't regrouped and formed a strong hold since Ismere."

"But what would Morgana want with Nemeth?" Tristan spoke up.

"Nothing," Merlin answers. "It's a test."

"A test for what?" Percival asks.

"To see what Odin's army is made of." Gwaine answers, working out what Merlin had been thinking.

Merlin nodes. "My guess is Morgana most likely knows Mithian is here and if Morgana knows Mithian is here, she'll most likely know what Mithian is doing. In turn she'll know your plan, Arthur. You won't have much time to pull this off… If Morgana informs Odin of what you're doing, he won't waste the chance to kill you and that will only work to Morgana's advantage, if he does."

"Then, we'll camp overnight in the forest of Gedriff and leave with the rising sun." Arthur informs the group.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Merlin!" Gaius calls, as Merlin headed across the physicians chambers towards the door. "Before you leave could you deliver this to Princess Mithian?"

Merlin turns and glances at the small bottle in Gaius' hand.

"Why can't you do it?" Merlin asks, curiously.

"Alice has gone down to the lower town," Gaius explains. "And I have to stay here in case something happens. Now off you go."

Merlin rolls his eyes and heads out the chamber. He knew he should have left as soon as the meeting was over! He didn't mind doing chores for Gaius and Alice, but now wasn't a good time, King Sarrum could have already declared war and Merlin would have to be there if he did.

But thinking about it, King Sarrum's messenger wouldn't get to their kingdom for days yet even if he had declared war, so Merlin supposed he still had time. Who knew, King Sarrum might even decide to overlook it this one time, however unlikely that was.

Elsewhere in the castle, Mithian watches as Morgana opens a window and casts a spell.

Mithian had no doubt she was summoning her raven, in order to send a message to Odin. Odin had no doubt laid ruin to her and her fathers' kingdom by now, she just hoped her people were safe and had escaped before Odin let his men loose on them.

It was one thing Odin was renowned for, being brutal.

He was almost as feared as King Uthur had been and King Sarrum still was. Only Odin never seemed that interested in wiping all those with magic out of existence. But given the opportunity to claim more land, he'd cut down anyone who stood in his way.

Hence why all kingdoms that shared a border with his kingdom had such heavily fortified borders and were ready for war at a moment's notice. Nemeth's border had been well protected, Odin should never have been able to get past it… No doubt Morgana had been responsible for that success.

As Morgana is busy with the raven she has summoned, Mithian takes a chance and tries to sneak past her. She needed to find Merlin, he was the only one who could help her now. Mithian reaches towards the door handle, when she's suddenly thrown back by magic and is slammed into the edge of the a table on the other side of the room and is forced to grab hold of it to stop herself falling to the floor.

A knock at the door cuts off whatever Morgana was about to say as she forced to re-enchant herself. As soon as her form had changes back to that of Hilda the maid, the door to the room swings open and Merlin stops in.

"Sorry," Merlin apologises, giving Hilda a strange look. "I did knock."

"No need to apologise." Hilda answers.

Merlin forces himself to smile and hold out a small bottle. "Gaius sent me, it's a draught for the princess."

"How thoughtful!" Hilda smiles sweetly. "Thank you, Merlin."

"How did you know-" Merlin begins, before stopping himself and glancing at Mithian. "Good night, Princess. Good night…"

"Hilda." Hilda answers, her smile twitching slightly.

Merlin nodes. "Good night then, Hilda."

As soon as Merlin leaves, Hilda turns to Mithian, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I would not test me if I were you." Hilda warns. "You would not enjoy the consequences."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin sat down at the table in Gaius' chambers and rest's his head in his hands, staring at nothing as he's lost in thought.

Alice who was working at one of the benches across the room, studies him as she begins to grind down some herbs needed for a potion she and Gaius would be making later, in preparation for Arthur's mission.

"You got something on your mind," Alice informs Merlin with a knowing look. "What is it? Maybe I can help."

"I don't know, it's just..." Merlin pauses for a second. "There's something not quite right about Hilda."

"Is she ill?" Alice asks. "Should I go and see her?"

"No, it's not like that." Merlin answers. "She's not unwell. You must know what I mean, Alice, you've been around her. There's just something that feels odd about her and I can't work out what it is… But both she and Mithian are surrounded by Morgana's magic."

Alice nodes. "There is indeed something 'off' about her, as you put it. Ever since I first came in contact with Hilda, I have been trying to work out what it is that seems wrong. The only conclusion I can come to is that she is under an enchantment."

"You think Morgana has enchanted her?" Merlin asks.

"It would explain why you can feel so much of Morgana's magic around her and the princess." Alice replies. "That's not all that troubles you."

"You're as bad as Gaius!" Merlin mutters. "It's Mithian… When I delivered the potion, I could see fear in her eyes… Fear like I've never seen her show before and I have seen Mithian face down things that would have knights running for cover… It's not the Mithian I know."

"The Mithian you knew had not been forced to flee her kingdom, or watched her people fall at the hands of King Odin."

"That's not all," Merlin continues to explain. "Something's not right between Mithian and Hilda. Hilda claims she has been Mithian maid for a long time, but I have never once seen her before. The act like strangers…"

"They've both been through a terrible ordeal, Merlin." Alice points out. "Their relationship is bound to be strained. If what I suspect is true and Hilda is enchanted, she won't be acting like her normal self. And just because you have never meet Hilda before, does not mean she wasn't there before."

"I have visited Nemeth many times, Alice." Merlin answers. "I have spoken with Mithian's maid and it wasn't Hilda I spoke with. I have never seen Hilda before, never meet her before, nor heard her even mentioned!"

"Then you must exercise caution," Alice warns Merlin. "If you truly believe Hilda isn't who she tells herself to be, then she is not to be trusted. But be careful, Merlin, if Hilda is a spy for Morgana, she will not hesitate to harm those who get in her way."

Merlin nodes. "I'll be careful."

"Now hurry up," Alice smiles slightly, waving at Merlin to move. "Arthur leaves in the hour and you have work and matter to attend to in your kingdom and supplies to pack."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and sorry it's taken be longer than usual to update. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four: For what reason?

"Arthur," Gwen questions from where she's sitting at her dressing table, pulling a hair brush through her hair gently as she watches Arthur in the mirror. "Why have you agreed to help Mithian?"

"Because Nemeth is our ally," Arthur answers, without looking up from the map he was studying.

Gwen frowns slightly as she carefully untangles a knot in her hair. "One small slip and Camelot could find itself without a king."

"That's a risk I am prepared to take," Arthur replies, picking up a second map and tracing a route across it with one finger before looking back at the first map.

"For Nemeth?" Gwen questions. "Or for yourself?"

Arthur looks up from the maps he was studying and meets Gwen's gaze in the mirror. "What do you mean for myself?"

"It was Odin who took your father's life." Gwen answers, setting down her brush and turning in her seat to face Arthur. "You can't deny that you have been waiting for a chance to retaliate."

"What I feel about Odin," Arthur replies. "Has nothing to do with this."

"Really?" Gwen asks, holding Arthur's gaze.

"Absolutely not." Arthur answers, with conviction and determination. "This is about helping our friends, no more, no less."

"Good," Gwen smiles softly. "I just wanted to be sure."

"You were right to ask." Arthur moves across and stands beside Gwen offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. "I rely on your honesty, Guinevere. And I love you for it."

Arthur leans forward and places a kiss on Gwen's forehead, causing Gwen to smile and wrap her arms around his waist.

"What would I do without, Guinevere?" Arthur asks himself, as he returns Gwen embrace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Odin stood by the window rolling the small scroll he had just received from Morgana's messenger raven, between two fingers. He watched as the raven flew off into the clouds, before turning his attention to the kingdom before him. His men were out taking care of the last of the residence, so soon all of Nemeth would be under his control.

But extending his kingdom wasn't the goal his wished to achieve. Slowly Odin unrolled the scroll which Morgana had sent him and read the message. A wicked smile spread across his face and her turned from the window and looked at Rodor, who was forcibly sat at the table in the centre of the room.

"It seems your daughter is not just a pretty face, Rodor." Odin informed him. "Arthur is preparing to depart Camelot."

Odin turned to one of the guards who was standing at the door, "Tell the men to make ready."

Odin and his men, along with Rodor set out on horseback no an hour after Odin had given the order to make ready. They were heading towards the ancient tomb of King Loath. They made it there before nightfall and as Odin's men set up camp in the woods surrounding the tomb, out of sight of any scouts Arthur may have sent ahead of himself and the main rescue party, Odin turns to Rodor.

"A tomb fit for a king," He smirks. "A fitting end to Arthur's journey, don't you think?"

Rodor glares at Odin from his place bound and kneeling on the ground, "You are leading an honorable man to his death, Odin. You're no king, you're a little more than a common criminal."

"Arthur is the criminal," Odin snaps back. "He proved that when he murdered my son."

"Your son challenged Arthur to a duel to the death," Rodor answers. "Arthur had no choice but to kill him, it was the rules. You had set such high expectations for your son, that he felt the need to prove himself worthy of being your son and to kill the son of Uthur Pendragon was the only he believed he could."

Odin stalked towards Rodor his eyes flashing dangerously, "My son was a great warrior and the heir to my throne. Arthur killed him in cold blood and for that he will pay with his life."

"You have already killed Uthur." Rodor argued. "Surely enough blood has been shed. You have slaughtered many of my men and killed innocent citizens of my kingdom, who had nothing to do with the death of your son. You have allied yourself with the witch Morgana and in turn the Saxons, whom wish nothing more than to conquer this land. You have allied yourself with murderers and thieves and those who want nothing more than death and destruction."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morgana lay asleep, her eyes flickering under their lids and her hand twitching as a vision haunted her dreams. Slowly Mithian crept across the room and reaching across the bed she reached for the keys on Morgana belt. Hardly daring to breathe Mithian slowly pulls the keys from Morgana's belt and quickly made her way over to the door.

Sliding the key knot the lock, Mithian glanced over her shoulder and held her breath as Morgana muttered something in her sleep. Turning the key in the lock, Mithian winced as an audible click seemed to echo around the silent room.

But when Morgana fails to wake, Mithian breathes a sigh of relief and quickly pulls the door open and slips out into the corridor. She quickly hurried down the corridor and turned in the direction she hoped would lead to the physicians' chambers, as that was where she was most likely go find Merlin.

Back in the chamber Mithian had just escaped from Morgana wakes with a start.

"No!" She curses, when she sees Mithian has escaped.

Morgana was up and out the door, anger flashing in her eyes and her hair flying around her shoulders as she storms down the corridor in search of Mithian. It doesn't take long for Morgana to catch up with Mithian, after all she had spent many years of her life living in Camelot.

"Looking for someone?" Morgana demands, as she grabs Mithian by the shoulder and spins her round.

"No," Mithian almost stutters out. "I was just..."

Morgana narrows her eyes and looks down at the bracelet on one of Mithian's wrists. A wicked smile crosses her face and her eyes flash gold and Mithian's bracelet burns red hot.

"Ah!" Mithian cries out and falls to her knees as a wave of unbearable pain shots up her arm.

"Did you really imagine you could go to Arthur behind my back?" Morgana demands.

"You're mistaken," Mithian answers, keep her eyes tightly shut as tears roll down her cheeks from the pain. "I-I was just…"

"If you betray me again I'll bury your father alive," Morgana hisses grabbing Mithian by the chin and pulling her up slightly. "Understand?"

"Yes," Mithian answers with a gasp. "Yes, please make it stop!"

"Is everything alright?" A voice behind them asks with concern.

"Get up," Morgana orders from where she was still bent over Mithian. "Slowly."

As Mithian slowly rises to her feet, Morgana recasts her again g spell and only once she is back in the form of Hilda the maid, does she slowly turn round.

"The princess was feeling a little faint that's all," Hilda answers with a slight bow to Gwen. "We were just getting some air."

"Well," Gwen answers with a sympathetic smile. "I hope you're feeling better now. If it does not pass, I'm sure Alice or Gaius will be able to help."

"Much better," Mithian answers with a forced and pained smile. "Thank you. And I couldn't possibly trouble your physicians this late at night."

"We won't detain you any further, my lady," Hilda cuts in skilfully. "Good night."

"Good night," Gwen replies with a slight frown. "Sleep well."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been quite busy at college, but it's the holidays now, so it shouldn't take me as long to put up the next chapter. Happy holidays everyone. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five: Of burns and dark magic.

Freya walked down the steps of Camelot castle, her arm linked through Merlin's as they approached the group which were about to ride out and try and rescue King Rodor. Arthur was standing by his horse at the head of the group, saying good bye to Gwen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Freya asks, as they reached the bottom of the steps.

Merlin turns to face Freya taking one of her hands in his own. "I wish you could, Freya. But I need you to stay. You are my queen and I need you to protect our kingdom. King Sarrum is still a danger to our kingdom and you have always been more of a diplomat than me."

Freya laughs, "We both know that's a lie."

"True," Merlin smiles. "But I need you to do this."

"Just be careful," Freya pleads, with a node. "You know you're walking into a trap."

"And I'm prepared for whatever Morgana has waiting for us," Merlin answers. "King Rodor is an ally of ours as much as he is Arthur's. I have to help."

"I know," Freya answers reaching up and placing a palm to one of Merlin's cheeks.

Merlin smiles. "I'll be fine."

"You always say that," Freya laughs. "And yet you always come back injured."

"Not all the time." Merlin defends himself.

"Name one time you've come back uninjured." Freya challenges.

Merlin frowns slightly. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Freya shakes her head with a found smile and leans forwards and catches Merlin's lips with her own. A throat clearing behind them forces them apart and Freya turns to face Gaius and Alice with a blush.

"I promise I'll be back soon." Merlin promises, taking Freya's hand and kissing it.

Freya nodes. "Keep an eye on Princess Mithian… I don't know how to describe the feeling I have, but something is definitely wrong. I fear she is just too afraid to ask for our help or cannot ask us."

"I will." Merlin answers, letting go of Freya's hand.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice bellows across the courtyard.

"I've got to go." Merlin mutters before kissing Freya on the cheek and hurrying across to Arthur and his horse which was waiting alongside Arthur's. He bumps into Hilda and stumbles backwards as a wave of dark magic hits him.

"Sorry, Hilda." Merlin mutters, trying to supress the feeling of sickness that washes over him.

"No harm done." Hilda answers. "All is forgiven."

"What is it?" Arthur asks, as he notices the expression on Merlin's face as he approaches him.

"This mission..." Merlin mutters, glancing back at Hilda.

"It's too dangerous so I shouldn't go." Arthur guesses.

"Yeah," Merlin answers, glancing at Arthur. "You were thinking the same thing?"

"No," Arthur shakes his head with a slight twitch of his lips. "I'm thinking that's exactly what you always say, but here I am. Two legs, two arms, my own teeth."

Merlin almost rolled his eyes. "You've only got all those things, because I keep saving you."

"Ha!" Arthur exclaims.

"I've got a funny feeling that there is something we're missing." Merlin continues before Arthur can say anymore. "Something we don't know."

"But you can't say what exactly." Arthur questions.

"No." Merlin answers.

"No?" Arthur asks.

"Maybe we should delay the mission," Merlin replies, glancing once more at Hilda who was being helped onto a horse beside Mithian. "Until we have all the facts at our disposal."

"Fine." Arthur mutters.

"Really?" Merlin asks in surprise.

"Of course not Merlin?" Arthur sighs. "Or do you want to tell Princess Mithian that we decided to let her father die because you have a funny feeling?"

Merlin glares at Arthur before pulling himself up onto his horse.

"I didn't think so." Arthur smiles smugly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After traveling through the woods for half a day, Arthur finds a suitable place to stop for a break. The journey so far had been uneventful and there had been no sign of bandits which the knights of patrol so often ran into.

Merlin quickly jumps down from his horse as they stop in the clearing and looks round. He could sense something in the distance, but he was too far away to tell exactly what it was. It felt similar to the feeling he got when ever he neared the valley of the fallen kings.

"Arthur?" Merlin called over his shoulders.

"What, Merlin?" Arthur replies, sounding annoyed.

"We're not near the valley of the fallen kings, are we?" Merlin asks, turning to face Arthur.

Arthur stares at Merlin for a moment. "Map reading really isn't your strong point, is it Merlin?"

"So that's a no then?" Merlin replies.

Arthur just shakes his head and walks off.

Out the corner of his eye, Merlin notices Mithian struggling to get down from her horse. He quickly walks over to help her.

"If I may, my lady?" Merlin asks, offending her a hand.

Mithian smiles the first true smile Merlin had seen since she arrived in Camelot.

"Thank you, Merlin." Mithian answers, expecting the offered help.

As Merlin helps Mithian down from her horse, he notice a burn on one of her wrists.

"How did you get that?" Merlin asks, taking her wrist gently and examining the burn.

"I..." Mithian begins, before cutting herself off as Hilda appears over Merlin's shoulder. "I was bound by Odin's men before I escaped."

"I'm sorry." Merlin replies letting go of Mithian's wrist as he sense Hilda behind him. "I didn't realise you'd been captured."

"It's a very painful memory." Hilda answers, stepping around Merlin and taking Mithian by the arm. "I'm sure she'd rather not dwell on it."

"Of course." Merlin nodes. "I understand."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin quietly joins Gaius beside the small stream next to where they hate stopped and begins helping him collect water. Merlin couldn't deny that Mithian's behaviour had been strange… She seemed almost scared to speak when Hilda was around. But Hilda was her maid and had been for year apparently, so why did Mithian seem so scared of her?

"It doesn't make sense." Merlin spoke up suddenly, causing Gaius to almost drop the water skin he was holding. "Mithian had told Arthur that she had escaped… She never said anything about being captured."

"She was in shock Merlin." Gaius points out. "You can't expect her to recall every detail."

"So?" Merlin answers. "That's quite an important detail to leave out of your story."

"Why would she lie?" Gaius questions.

"Because she didn't want me to know how she really got that burn on her wrist." Merlin shrugs slightly. "Gaius, there's something not right here."

Gaius sighs slightly. "What reason would she have to lie to us, Merlin?"

"I think Morgana is involved in this somehow," Merlin answers. "And I think her involvement is far deeper than I previously warned it was. That burn could only have been caused by magic."

"You can't know that for sure." Gaius answers.

Merlin shakes his head. "It was caused by magic, Gaius. I swear it."

"Them what do you propose we do?" Gaius asks.

"Keep an eye on Hilda." Merlin response. "Mithian clearly doesn't trust her. There's a high chance she's working for Morgana… And when I bumped into her before we left Camelot, she was surrounded by dark magic."

"We have to reach the border by nightfall." Arthur calls across the clearing. "Prepare to Move out!"

Merlin hands Gaius the last of the refilled water skins and hurries back over to his horse. He quickly pulled himself up and glanced at Arthur who was staring at him.

"What?" Merlin asks.

"What were you and Gaius discussing?" Arthur questions. "I can't help but worry for the kingdom when you and Gaius start plotting."

"Herbal remedies," Merlin answers easily. "Don't worry, I won't waste your time explaining it."

"Good," Arthur answers. "There's nothing more boring than discussing herbal remedies."

"Your right," Merlin answers with a cheeky smile. "After all your brains too small to understand it anyway."

Arthur glares at Merlin. "I'm the king, Merlin."

"Amazing isn't it," Merlin grins. "How some born a royal could have such little intelligence."

"Merlin." Arthur growls.

"Shut up?" Merlin guesses.

"Good, you're not as stupid as you look." Arthur answers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six: The truth about Hilda.

As dusk beings to settle over the land, Arthur watches as the knights set up camp for the night. Mithian and Hilda were sat together close to the fire one of the knights had started and even from this distance Arthur could see the fear on Mithian's face. Merlin and Gaius on the other hand were nowhere in sight.

Sighing Arthur made himself as comfortable as he could on the hard ground and almost jumped back to his feet as a pile of wood landed on the ground in front of him, before bursting into flames and sending a wave of warmth through him.

"Gods, Merlin!" Arthur glares up at his friend.

"Sorry." Merlin replies, not sounding the slightest bit sorry as he grins at Arthur.

Merlin quietly sat down beside Arthur and held out his hands warming them as the fire burned brightly in front of them. Looking past the flames Merlin watches Hilda. There was something about her that was so familiar, but he just couldn't work out what he was and to make it worse he knew he should have worked it out long before now.

The answer was right in front of him, he just couldn't seem to see it.

"Arthur?" Merlin suddenly questions. "Are you sure this is the right thing to be doing?"

Arthur looks at Merlin before sighing again. "This is about you're funny feeling again, isn't it?"

"Something like that." Merlin answers without looking away from Hilda.

"Have you been talking to Guinevere?" Arthur asks.

"No." Merlin replies in surprise turning to look at Arthur. "Why do you ask? Did she have doubts about you rescuing Rodor?"

For a moment Arthur doesn't answer he just watched the wood burn in the fire and Merlin knows his guess was correct. Gwen didn't think this was a good idea either.

"Odin is a plague on this land." Arthur finally answers. "I can't just stand by and let him murder Mithian's father as he murdered my own."

"I know what he did." Merlin responds slowly, knowing anything to do with Odin was a sore spot for Arthur and mentioning Odin around Arthur was like poking a bear with a stick. "God knows, I understand why you hate him. But to risk so much for one small act of revenge... Is it really worth it?"

"Tell me Merlin, if you were me. If you were in my shoes, would you do any different?" Arthur challenges Merlin.

Merlin stares at Arthur and thinks back to his own father's death. He had killed the soldier who had run his father throw without even thinking. But he was a king now and he hadn't been then. Could he endanger the druids in such a way, so he could simply get revenge?

"Probably…" Merlin mutters.

Arthur sent him a shape look.

"Not." Merlin adds quickly, when he catches slight of the look Arthur had sent his way.

Merlin turns back to watching Hilda just in time to see her get to her feet and head towards the woods. Merlin quickly gets to his feet and begins to follow her, ignoring Arthur questioning gaze. Hilda makes it half way across the camp when she suddenly doubles over in pain with a cry.

"Gaius!" Merlin calls in alarm, as he hurries over to Hilda.

"It's alright." Gaius tries to calm Hilda as he appears beside Merlin. "Just breathe in. That's it."

"I'm fine." Hilda tries to wave Gaius off as she straightens up.

"Of course." Gaius replies, not moving away. He had dealt with stubborn patients before, Merlin often being one of them. "Let us be sure all the same."

"It's really not necessary." Hilda tries again.

"Hilda," Arthur answers from where he and the knights were watching. "If you're unwell you must let Gaius help you."

"Well," Hilda answers with a forced smile. "If you insist."

Gaius quickly checked Hilda over, looking for any wounds or signs of illness which could have caused her the sudden pain, but he couldn't find any.

"Well, there are no obvious problems that I can find." Gaius informs her. "You're in excellent health, Hilda."

"Thank you, Gaius." Hilda answers before hurrying away.

"Better shape than me at any rate." Gaius mutters. "Merlin, it's amazing. Her blood. It flows with the strength and vigor of someone half her age."

Merlin frowns. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Gaius answers. "All I know is she's better preserved than anyone her age has any right to be."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following morning, Mithian quickly glances round the camp looking for Merlin. She spots him kneeling on the ground as he helps Gaius pack away his things. By the looks of it the two of them were also checking the medical supplies, as she could see small glass bottles reflecting the morning light.

"Going somewhere?" Hilda asks, grabbing her arm as she tries to leave the camp.

Mithian pulls her arm free of Hilda's grip, knowing she wouldn't do anything out in the open. "I need to wash."

"Do I need to remind you what fate awaits your father should you try anything foolish?" Hilda hisses, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I need to wash." Mithian repeats, holding Hilda's gaze. "That's all."

Hilda stares at Mithian for a moment more.

"Don't be long." She finally growls, before walking away.

Arthur stood thinking in the shade of a tree as he watched the camp before him. He'd never admit it, but he was thinking over Merlin's warning. Merlin had been right countless times in the past, was he really doing the right thing?

On the other side of the camp Leon catches sight of him and quickly walks over to him.

"Sire!" Leon calls out as he approaches.

Arthur looks up. "Have the outriders returned?"

"They have, sire." Leo replies. "They report large numbers of Odin's men just beyond the border."

"They're looking for Rodor." Arthur concludes.

"Sire we have but few." Leon informs Arthur. "If we are seen there is no escape. Wouldn't it be wise to remain here?"

"Out of the question." Arthur answers. "Time is a luxury we don't have."

"We have good cover here." Leon points out. "With any luck the patrols will pass us by soon enough and-"

"Press on for Nemeth." Arthur cuts Leon off. "Make ready to depart."

"Yes, sire." Leon answers with a bow of his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin quickly began packing up this things. Leon had given the order that they'd be moving out within the hour. But all Merlin could think about was what Gaius had informed him about the night before. How was it that Hilda's body seemed so young?

At first Merlin though it was possible she was using an ageing spell, but that wasn't possible. Merlin didn't have fond memories of using ageing spells, they aged the body and not just in appearance. His body had truly been the age he appeared not the age he had been naturally. So going on that theory Hilda couldn't be using any aging spells he knew of.

A shadows suddenly fell over Merlin casing him to start slightly and look up.

"Princess?" Merlin asks, as he looks up at her.

"Good morning Merlin." Mithian replies with a slight smile.

Merlin smiles in return. "Can I help you with something?"

"I hope so." Mithian answers. "I need this refilling, please."

"No need." Glancing at Mithian offered water skin, before picking up his own. "Uh, here, you can have mine."

"I'd prefer my own." Mithian shakes her head and Merlin caught an undercurrent of something akin to desperation in her voice. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Merlin answers getting to his feet and taking the offered water skin.

Mithian body seemed to relax with relief. "Thank you."

Merlin quickly heads down to the river, carrying on Mithian's water skin and unknown to him Hilda was watching him from the trees. He quickly knelt frown at the waters edge and began filling Mithian's water skin.

A bird suddenly taking flight off in the trees catches Merlin's attention and he looks up. Only to do a double take as he notices some writing on a rock not far from him 'Morgana' was carved into the stone.

Merlin's first instinct was to run back to camp and warn Arthur. But Merlin knew this was Mithian's doing and he suddenly realised exactly who Hilda was. Slowly Merlin finished filling Mithian's water skin and got to his feet, pretending to be none the wiser to the warning Mithian had left.

If Hilda really was Morgana, he'd need to be careful. Morgana had no doubt been keeping an eye on Mithian and would no about her warning. If she even suspected he knew about the warning, there was no telling what she'd do.

But at the same time, he had to warn Arthur. He'd already warned Arthur that they could be walking into a trap and if he could warn Arthur, then it was possible casualties could be avoided. Turning Merlin began walking back to the camp, keeping his pace slow and steady, mimicking the speed he had walked to the river at.

"Merlin!" Arthur voices bellows from the camp.

Merlin smiles slightly. He now had a reason to run without causing suspicion. Picking up his pace, Merlin breaks into a run, only to be thrown sideways. He crashes into the ground and his head hits the base of a tree, cutting the side of his forehead.

Slowly he rolls on his back and watches as Morgana, still in the form of Hilda, approaches him. Merlin tries to move, but a wave of dizziness hits him and he blinks rapidly until the world around him stops spinning. What was it Gaius was always telling him about head injuries?

Hilda stops in front of him and a wicked smiles spreads across her face.

"Gesweorc, hine beclyppe!" Morgana chants, rising her hand.

A sudden invisible force wraps itself around Merlin's neck and Merlin struggles, but his movements were sluggish from his head injury. After a few more minutes of struggling, Merlin passes out.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellows again.

"Over here!" Hilda calls. "He's here!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven: The damage is done.

Percival gently carries Merlin back into the camp and sets him down on a makeshift bed that Elyan and Gwaine had set up as soon as Gaius had heard Merlin was injured. Leon was a couple of steps behind Percival, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. It was possible Merlin had been caught unawares by some of Odin's men.

"What happened?" Arthur demands, rushing over as soon as he catches sight of Merlin being carried by Percival.

"Hilda found him." Percival answers, stepping away from the bed so Gaius can examine him.

"He was down by the river." Hilda answers some what smugly as Arthur turns to her. "He must have fallen."

Arthur nodes and turns to back to where Merlin is lying, worry evident in his features. "Gaius?"

"He's taken a heavy blow to the head." Gaius answers, cleaning the blood from the side of Merlin's face.

"But he'll be alright?" Arthur demands, failing to keep the worry out of his tone.

"He should be fine, sire." Gaius replies. "But there is no telling when he will regain consciousness."

Percival and Leon shared a worried look, whilst Arthur stares down at Merlin for a moment. The wound on the side of his head was still oozing blood.

"We can't wait for him." Arthur finally speaks. "Not if we're to stand a chance at reaching Rodor before Odin's men."

On the other side of camp Mithian watches in horror. This was her fault. She should have known Morgana would never have let Merlin reach the camp again. How could she ever face Freya again now, after she had gotten her husband injured? She couldn't help but wonder if warning Merlin had been the right things to do.

"Gwaine stay here with Merlin and Gaius." Arthur orders and Gwaine rushes forward and sits by Merlin's side. "The rest of us make for Nemeth."

As the knights leave the camp with Arthur at the lead, Morgana grabs hold of Mithian.

"I warned you there would be consequences if you tried anything." Morgana sneers at her, before pushing her forward to follow the rest of the group.

It didn't take long for Arthur, the knights, Mithian and Hilda to reach the border leading into Nemeth.

"The tomb lies just east of the river." Mithian informs the group.

"We're about to cross the Camelot border into Nemeth." Arthur nodes. "This is Odin's land now. Stay alert."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine paced back and forth nervously. "He should have come around by now."

"It's unusual, certainly." Gaius answers from where he's sitting beside Merlin, checking his head injury.

"Just a blow to the head you say?" Gwaine asks, turning to face Gaius.

"There's nothing to suggest anything more, on the outside at least," Gaius replies, reaching forward and rubbing Merlin's hand. "He's getting cold. You better get some more fire wood."

Gwaine smiles knowingly at Gaius. "I'll be right back."

Gaius watches Gwaine leave with a sense of relief. It wasn't often that Gaius used healing magic, he usually left that side of the healing arts to Alice, but she wasn't here so he was going to have to try and he didn't want to make himself look a fool in front of Gwaine. He doubted he'd get the spell to work first time, especially when it required such strong magic.

Once Gwaine is out of sight, Gaius picks up a smudging stick and holds it above Merlin's chest.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare." Gaius casts the spell and his eyes glow gold.

Slowly he waves the now smoking smudging stick over Merlin's body.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare." Gaius casts the spell again, but still Merlin doesn't respond.

"Come on, Merlin." Gaius pleads.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare." Gaius casts the spell once more.

Again Merlin doesn't respond.

"Please Merlin." Gaius almost begs. "That's all I have. Let it be enough."

When Merlin still fails to respond, Gaius shuts his eyes. He had failed the one person who mean the most to him. Suddenly Merlin's eyelids begin to flutter and after a couple of seconds his eyes open. He blinks a couple of times and looks round. Gods did his head hurt!

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaims with relief upon seeing Merlin awake.

"Gaius!" Merlin answers, as Gaius helps him sit up.

Merlin rubs his throat. "Hilda is Morgana."

"Morgana?" Gaius repeats, handing Merlin a water skin.

"She's been using some kind of aging spell." Merlin explains with a node, whilst taking the offered water skin.

"That explains why she's always so tired." Gaius agrees.

"Mithian tried to warn me but I couldn't get to Arthur in time." Merlin explains, between mouthfuls of water. "Morgana got to me first."

Gaius grips Merlin's shoulder. "And she very nearly killed you Merlin!"

"Yes." Merlin answers, finishing the water with a slight smile. "Well, she didn't count on the sorcery of your power, now did she?"

"Indeed," Gaius replies, helping Merlin to his feet. "But please Merlin don't make me do that again. I'm not sure my heart can take it."

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaim, dropping the fire wood he had collected as he returns to the camp to see Merlin awake.

Merlin and Gwaine quickly shared a one armed hug, before Merlin pushes passed him and grabs his sword from where it lay with the rest of his stuff.

"We need to get to Arthur." Merlin informs Gwaine. "He's walking straight into a trap."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mithian paused as she led the way. Arthur stopped beside her and looked round.

"You're sure this is the way?" Arthur asks.

Mithian glances over her shoulder at Morgana. "Yes. We're not far now. If we keep heading east the tomb lies just ahead."

As the keep walking the tomb soon comes into sight.

"Is that it?" Arthur asks, staring at it. It wasn't what he had expected.

"Yes." Mithian answers. "We should find my father inside."

"Let's go then." Arthur mutters, leading the way.

"Leon, Elyan stand watch with the others." Arthur orders, as they reach the entrance to the tomb, which looked like a normal cave entrance. "Percival you're with me."

"The burial chamber lies just ahead." Mithian explains as they walk through the tunnels which made up the tomb. "At the end of this tunnel."

Arthur, Percival, Mithian and Hilda walk along the tunnel, their footsteps echoing around them. They enter the burial chamber only to find it empty.

"I don't understand." Arthur mutters, turning to face Mithian. "Where's your father?"

"He's not here." Mithian answers with tears in her eyes.

"Then where is he?" Arthur demands.

"Arthur I-" Mithian begins to apologise.

Before Mithian can say any more Odin's men walk in. Arthur and Percival both try to fight them, but they are too greatly outnumbered. And as Percival is pinned to the tomb in the centre of the chamber, Arthur's sword is knocked from his hand and he is forced to his knees by two of Odin's men.

Arthur stares up at Mithian, with a look of betrayal on his face. "What wrong have I done you?"

"Arthur Pendragon." Odin's voice booms around the chamber as he enters. "At last. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious to me and now you will pay the forfeit."

"And not a moment too soon." Hilda speaks up. "You are not alone in having waited for this moment, Odin. Appearance can be deceiving, dear brother."

Arthur looks up at Hilda, a look akin to horror crossing his face for a second as he recognised his sister. "Morgana."

"And now," Odin growls, drawing his sword. "You will pay the forfeit."

"My father's life," Arthur questions, meting Odin's gaze. "That wasn't enough?"

"No." Odin answers, walking toward him.

"So be it," Arthur replies. "But understand this Odin: you kill me and you will have all of Albion to answer to."

"Albion is nothing without its king." Odin sneers in response.

"Then you don't know my knights." Arthur answers with a slight shake of his head. "They will hunt you. And they will find you. And they will not rest until they're done."

"I will deal with your knights soon enough but now your time has come." Odin answers raising his sword.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eight: Save the King

Merlin and Gwaine raced through the forest as they tried to catch up with Arthur and the other knights in hopes they could stop them before it was too late. The tracks they were following were still clear and that worried Merlin. Why hadn't Arthur order one of his men to cover their tracks? And then all the tracks changed directions.

"They're traveling east!" Gwaine exclaims. "Maybe an hour ahead of us."

Merlin's eyes widen slightly. "We don't have much time!"

And so they carry on running east, following the tracks as they lead through the trees.

"Wait a second." Gwaine suddenly stops and grabs hold of Merlin's arm. "This way."

As they begin running again, Merlin notices what Gwaine had spotted. The tracks doubled back on themselves, it was far easier to cut through the middle rather than follow the tracks round. After a couple minutes running Merlin spots something through the trees and signals Gwaine to stop. Through the trees a party of Odin's men were heading there way.

"Odin's men." Gwaine curses almost silently as they both hid from sight and wait for the men to pass.

Once the two of them are sure that Odin's men are far enough away that they won't get caught, they carry on moving. Merlin knew he could use magic, but he didn't want to risk Morgana finding out that there was a magic user in the area and setting up traps which Merlin had come across quite a few times while on patrol.

Reaching a ridge, both Merlin and Gwaine crawl up it and peer over the top, keeping as low to the ground as they could. The whole area was teaming with Odin's men. As the watched, a small group of knights were being rounded up by Odin's men and Merlin couldn't help but notice that Elyan wasn't among them.

"We're too late." Gwaine mutters.

Merlin smiles. "Not if we even up the numbers."

"Sounds good to me." Gwaine grins in reply.

Without a moment's hesitation, Merlin gets to his feet and walks forward. At first none of Odin's men notice, but once they do Merlin found himself surrounded and sharped blades pointed at him.

"Who are you?" One of Odin's men demand. "And what do you want?"

"Who am I?" Merlin repeated the questions. "No body important. As for what I want, I was wondering if you've seen a man, blond hair, blue eye, about this tall, often wears a red cloak and acts like a complete prat most of the time. He's a friend of mine you see and I can't find him. Maybe you've heard of him, his name's Arthur Pratdragon. Sorry I mean Pendragon."

The man growls at him and lunges forward, but before he even gets close Merlin's eyes flash gold and every single one of Odin's men fall to the ground unconscious.

"Well that went easier than I expected." Merlin mutters to himself as Gwaine joins him.

"Ha," Gwaine laughs, looking at the unconscious men. "I don't think they were expecting that. And couldn't you have at least saved one for me."

"Merlin!" The relieved voice of Leon sounds as he approached them.

"Sir Leon," Merlin replies. "Where are the others?"

"Odin had us slit up," Leon explains. "He ordered them to be taken into the woods and killed."

"Well you better hurry then," Merlin answers. "If you want to save them. And I'll look for Arthur."

"Good luck." Gwaine calls over his shoulder as he Leon and the other knights disappear into the woods to save their fellow knights.

XxX

Merlin hurries down the tunnels as he searched for the tomb Mithian had been leading Arthur to. Thankfully the tunnels were empty of Odin's men, he obviously didn't feel the need for his men to guard them as well with the knights outside taken care of.

Turning a corner, Merlin could make out the faint sound of voices and quickly headed in the direction they were coming from. It didn't take him long to reach the chamber were the tomb was. Percival was pinned to the tomb in the centre of the room and Arthur being held on his knees in front of Odin. On the far side room Mithian stood hugging her father, while she kept a weary gaze on Morgana who was back looking like her normal self.

Light glitters off Odin's sword as he raised it above his head and without thinking Merlin dropped to his knees and growled the words of a spell as loud as he dared.

"Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu!" Merlin slams his hand down on the ground and his eyes flash gold.

Instantly the ground begins to shake and that was all the distraction Arthur and Percival needed to escape Odin's men. It didn't take Arthur and Percival long to steal their weapons back and take care of Odin's men and as Arthur pushes Odin go the ground, one of Odin's men comes up behind him and prepares to strike.

Arthur spins on his heels and raised his sword only for the man to fall to the ground, to reveal Merlin standing behind him with his sword still raised in the position he had used to attack.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims with relief at seeing his friend awake and well again.

Merlin smiles in reply before turning towards where Mithian and her father were standing.

"Hurry!" Merlin calls. "This way!"

Mithian and Rodor quickly and unsteadily make there way towards where Merlin and Arthur are standing. Percival joins them and offers Rodor an arm to help keep his balance, even though the ground had stopped shaking, the tomb was collapsing around them and through the rising dust and falling debris, Merlin caught sight of Morgana raising her hand.

With a flash of gold, Merlin sent Morgana flying back through the air and into the wall on the far side of the tomb. As she fell to the ground unconscious, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's arm and dragged him out of the chamber. As they run, the tunnels around them began to crumble and collapse.

XxX

Gwaine, Leon and the other knights whom Merlin had saved outside the tomb were quickly making their way through the woods, heading to where the other knights had been taken for the executions King Odin had ordered. It hadn't taken long for them to pick up the other groups tracks, now it was a matter of getting there before they were killed.

Leon raised his hand and the knights behind him came to a halt. Leon looked through the tree, before signalling the knights to spread out and circle round. Through the treeline the dark coloured armour of Odin's men could be seen with the occasional flash of red from the Camelot knights' cloaks.

Each of the knights ready the crossbows they had stolen once Merlin had taken care of Odin's men and slowly make their way through the trees, their footsteps silent and their movements skilful. Once they are all within range, Odin's men didn't stand a chance. Before Odin's men even had a chance to work out what was happening, half of them had been taken down with arrows in their backs.

And that was all Elyan and the other knights needed, as they surged forward as one, grabbing the fallen men's weapons and quickly taking down the remaining men. The fight was over as quickly as it had begun without a single causality on the Camelot side, while Odin's men lay dead or dying on the forest floor.

"Where's Percy?" Gwaine asks as soon as he realises Percival wasn't among the other knights.

"He's with Arthur," Elyan answers. "Where's Arthur?"

"Merlin's taking care of it," Gwaine answers with a grin.

Leon suddenly appeared beside them from where he had been giving orders to the other knights, "The other knights are going to take care of any of Odin's men which are still scouting the area, meanwhile we need to find the King."

"Relax Leon," Gwaine smiles. "Merlin's more than capable of taking care of it. He can take on entire armies by himself and he has. Two of which were immortal."

"He never faced them directly," Leon points out. He didn't doubt Merlin's skill, power and strength, but Odin was not someone to mess with and what type of Knight would he be if he left his King to fight for himself? "He simply destroyed their source and we can leave our King."

XxX

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry again this chapter is slightly shorter than usual. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter nine: One step closer to a united Albion.

"This way!" Arthur yells, leading the way through the tree behind them the running footsteps of Odin's men could be heard.

And it didn't take them long to catch up. Arthur cut through them with ease, blocking their weapons and ducking under their strikes. Merlin threw up a hand and his eyes flashed gold and one of Odin's men was sending flying back through the air, while Mithian hid behind him her hands gripping Merlin's cloak tightly.

Rodor, who had stolen a weapon from one of Odin's fallen men, quickly joined the fight to. He may have been reaching the later years of his life, but he was still a king and had been trained to fight since he was a prince hardly older enough or strong enough to even pick up a real sword.

"Don't look so surprised," Rodor faces Arthur after cutting down a man who was going to strike him from behind. "I commanded an army in my time."

"And you will do so again," Arthur promises placing a hand on Rodor's shoulder and gripping it lightly.

As the shouts of more men sound in the distance, they carry on moving and it doesn't take long for Rodor to start falling behind. Mithian keeps a tight grip on her father's arm as she helps him along, but the shouts of Odin's men were getting closer by the second.

"Leave me!" Rodor wheezes slightly as Merlin and Arthur stop beside him.

"Well that's not going to happen," Arthur informs while he tries to make up his mind about what to do next. "You're the reason we're here."

"Leave me," Rodor repeats his voice stronger this timed. "Save Mithian."

"No!" Mithian exclaims. "I will not leave you father!"

"You must if you want to live," Rodor answers, taking his daughter hands in his own. "I promised I would keep you safe, so I need you to go. Don't worry my daughter, you will make a great and honourable Queen."

"Father, no," Mithian pleads. "I cannot lose you!"

"Follow the ridge line," Arthur interrupts them. "Get as far from here as you can."

"What about you?" Rodor questions.

Arthur glances at Merlin who nods. "We'll lead them the other way."

"No!" Mithian shakes her head slightly. "They'll kill you!"

"This is between me and Odin," Arthur answers. "You need no further pardons."

"Plus," Merlin grins slightly. "Odin had no defence against my magic now Morgana is dealt with."

Merlin knew it would be a while before Morgana showed her face again. The spell Merlin had used had been quite powerful, more powerful than the once he had used to knock her out all those years ago when he had been forced to destroy the Fomorroh.

Mithian nodes with tears in her eyes, before she and her father hurry off in the direction Arthur had pointed them in. Both Arthur and Merlin wait until Odin's men are within view before running off in the other direction, with Odin's men now hot on their heels.

XxX

Merlin and Arthur stop running as they find themselves faced with a dead end. Slowly Arthur turns round to face the approaching men, while Merlin studies the landscape around them. The steep rocky ridges which surrounded them were perfect for creating landslides and rocks falls. While the trees high above them had plenty of branches which could snap and fall.

As Odin's men move to surrounded them a yelled order stops them in their tracks.

"No!" Odin bellows. "I want to do this myself."

Odin's men quickly part to let their king through and he draws his sword as he sneers at Arthur. Without warning he lunges at Arthur, who skilfully blocks the strike but the shear strength of Odin's attack nearly knocks his sword from his grip. They battle on and eventually Arthur gets the upper hand and the fight concludes with Odin on his knees and Arthur's sword at his throat.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells as Arthur goes to kill Odin, he had stood by and watched knowing it wasn't his fight. It was something Arthur had to do on his own, but he wasn't about to let Arthur kill Odin.

"Stop," Merlin orders and Arthur does but his blade was still at Odin's throat. "Think about what you're doing. What good will this achieve? How many times have you talked about uniting this land completely? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?"

Arthur turns his head slightly and looks at Merlin for a second before stepping back and lowering his sword.

"He is right." Arthur informs Odin. "This is not the answer."

"Finish it," Odin demands. "Finish it and be done."

"And what then?" Arthur demands. "Your people will seek they're revenge. That will only lead to a war without an end and the deaths of innocent people."

"There is no other way," Odin growls.

"There is another way," Arthur shakes his head slightly. "In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth-"

"Even if I agreed it solves nothing," Odin cuts Arthur off. "What about us, Pendragon?"

"A truce," Arthur answers. "Binding our kingdoms to peace and uniting one more of the lands of Albion."

"Never," Odin snaps in reply.

"Is this what you want?" Arthur demands, a hind of disbelief colouring his tone. "To die here, now, knowing you condemn this land to war… Odin, you cannot let it end like this. The blood will never wash off."

Odin glares at Arthur. "You killed my son."

"And you killed my father!" Arthur snaps back. "We have both lost much at the others hand. Let us loose no more, I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it!"

Arthur throws his sword to the ground and holds out one of his hands to Odin as offer of peace.

"Take it." Arthur repeats.

"So be it," Odin finally answers taking Arthur's hand. "A truce it is."

XxX

"Your wounds are painful, sire, but superficial," Gaius informs Rodor as he finishes treating the King's wounds. "You'll heal in time."

"Thank you, Gaius." Rodor answers with a kind smile.

Gaius bows slightly and moves away as Arthur approaches.

"Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and its lands," Arthur informs Rodor.

Mithian who stands beside where he father was sitting, smiles slightly before glancing to where Merlin was talking to Gwaine and helping one of the injured knights, who had a nasty cut from a dagger which had been wielded by one of Odin's men.

"All thanks to you," Mithian answers, finally looking back at Arthur.

"Well," Arthur replies. "Everyone played their part."

"In other words you would never have made it out alive if it were not for your court sorcerer," Mithian smiles playfully, before turning serious. "I know I played mine. Arthur…"

"Mithian, you don't need to apologise," Arthur informs her. "You had no choice. I'd have done the same thing if it were my father."

Mithian smiles slightly. "I'm not as fortunate to have a King such as you."

"It is I that is fortunate," Arthur smiles in return. "Camelot would be nothing were it not for the courage and loyalty of its friends."

"My apologies for interrupting, sire," Leon interrupted appears at Arthur side. "But we must leave now if we are to reach Camelot before nightfall."

Arthur nodes. "Give the orders, we ride out in half an hour."

"Yea, sire," Leon bows, before hurrying away to give the order.

"I'm afraid we must leave," Arthur informs Rodor and Mithian. "We would stay longer, but we are expected back in Camelot."

Rodor nodes and gets to his feet. "Farewell, King Arthur and may your journey be safe."

Arthur and Rodor shake hands.

"Merlin," Mithian stops behind Merlin, having left her father's side while he and Arthur said their farewells.

"Princess Mithian," Merlin turns round and greets her, as cheerful as ever.

"I wanted to thank you," Mithian explains. "And I am sorry you got hurt. I should have found a way to warn you sooner."

Merlin smiles and takes one of Mithian hands, bowing he raise it to his lips. "Don't worry about it, princess. I'm am glad you were able to warn me when you did and to have tried before would have done more harm than good… Morgana is dangerous."

"I am still sorry though," Mithian answers as Merlin let's go of her hand and straightens up. "I would never have been able to face Freya again had you not woken up."

Merlin laughs slightly. "All of forgiven Mithian, but I wouldn't be surprised if Freya invites you to dine with us soon. She wanted to be here, but there were… Complications, you could say, regarding a certain King."

"I look forward to it," Mithian answers smiling.

"You won't be the only one. I'll be sure to make sure a certain admirer of your is there," Merlin answers with a wink and Mithian blushes knowing who Merlin was talking about.

XxX

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter ten: The peace is official.

Mordred fell into step beside Merlin as he made his way towards Camelot castle's council chambers. Freya wasn't attending, as while Merlin had been away helping Arthur, some new issues had developed regarding King Sarrum and his desire to wipe out the magical kingdom.

"So there is finally peace between Arthur and Odin?" Mordred asks, as they walk along the corridor.

"It looks that way," Merlin answers. "I doubt it'll be friendly between the two of them, but least it'll be slightly more civil and one less threat of war."

Mordred smiles slightly. "I take it you had something to do with this?"

"Is it that obvious?" Merlin questions. "That's the last thing we need, is for Sarrum to start yelling about how I have enchanted another king and the only way to free those effected is to kill all those with magic."

"In all the time I have known you," Mordred replies with a shake of his head. "You are the only one who has ever been able to stop Arthur in his moments of rage and anger… Even the druid elders were surprised to hear Odin had not died at Arthur's hand."

"What about the seers?" Merlin asks, curious as to what they had seen. "I didn't have time to consult them before we left."

"I still don't understand why you do that," Mordred mutters. "As you never listen to a word they tell you."

"I don't believe the future is set in stone," Merlin explains. "And I've found trying to change an outcome you've seen only leads to the future you've been trying to avoid… Sometimes I just like to be prepared for any possible outcome, especially when it could cost us everything we love."

Mordred nodes in understanding. "War, death and destruction. Almost all the seers saw vision of a battle and death… And the fall of Albion. That's not all, they saw a symbol too. One of them drew it, but they refused to give the drawing to anyone but you."

Merlin stops walking and frowns.

How could Odin's death had led to that? He's the king of one kingdom, so how could it lead to the fall of Albion? A seemingly endless war between Camelot and Odin's kingdom was understandable, but it was a battle Camelot would win. Without Morgana's support, Odin wouldn't have lasted against an army of men and sorcerers.

And even if Arthur had killed Odin, Merlin doubted it would have led to an all out war. Without Odin as King, his kingdom would have gone into a civil war, as people fought for the throne. There was no doubting assassins would have been sent and traps would be set to try and kill Arthur. But Arthur's death would have resulted in the united forces of Albion destroying what little was left of Odin's forces.

And that would leave Gwen as Queen and Albion still standing.

Even if Odin's kingdom had gained support from King Sarrum, it wouldn't have been enough to destroy Albion, at least Merlin didn't believe it would be. If anything King Sarrum entering the war would have ended it quicker. Too many kingdoms hated Sarrum, the only reason they weren't at war was because Arthur still wanted to try and make peace with him and his kingdom.

And the symbol offered a whole lot of new questions, but until he knew what it looked like, he wouldn't know which once to ask.

"Merlin?" Mordred asks, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Merlin asks, pushing his though and questions to the back of his mind to work on later.

"We're going to be late," Mordred points out.

Merlin let's out a curse before grinning at Mordred, "It's a good thing I know a short cut then, isn't it?"

XxX

Gwaine kept casting worried glances in Merlin's direction from across the round table, as Arthur presented King Odin with the peace treaty to sign. And by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one who had noticed something was off with Merlin. Gaius from his place beside Merlin, kept a steady gaze on his once ward, all the while appearing to be watching what Arthur and Odin were doing.

On Merlin's other side Mordred kept glancing at him every now and again and Gwaine couldn't help but believe the two of them were communicating silently, like he had seen the druids do on many occasions.

Gwaine had long ago learnt to trust Merlin's instincts. Even before he had known about Merlin's magic, he had trusted Merlin whenever he got an odd feeling. He may not have shown it, but there was nobody he trusted more than Merlin. He had yet to see Merlin be proved wrong when it came to his instincts.

But it was clear, what ever was troubling Merlin had nothing to do with the current situation. So Odin most likely wasn't planning something. Maybe there was trouble back in Merlin's own kingdom, or maybe something had happened to his people, the druids, while he was away. Gwaine knew King Sarrum was still a threat to Merlin and his people.

Gwaine was broken out of his musing as Percival nudged him, just in time to see Odin sign the treaty and shake hands with Arthur. As Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward to take the now signed peace treaty, Gwaine looks back at where Merlin had been standing, only to see he and Mordred had gone.

That was the annoying thing about being best friends with a sorcerer, as Merlin would always be Gwaine's first and best friend, they could disappear in a blink of an eye and were almost completely untraceable when they did so.

He'd have to seek Merlin out later though, as those gathered in to council chamber began to leave. Odin was leaving and heading back to his own kingdom and it was the Knights of the Round Table's duty to see Odin safely to Camelot's border.

There was still much hatred for Odin within Camelot's border as he was responsible for the death of the late King Uthur.

"You could have killed Odin you had every reason to," Gwen smiles as she links her arm through Arthur's as they left the council chamber. "Yet you did something far more important. You gave the people of this land hope for the future. I'm proud of you."

"Merlin should take some of the credit," Arthur replies reluctantly. "Turns out he's not always entirely stupid."

Gwen smiles fondly, knowing Arthur didn't mean it. Arthur always held Merlin's opinions in high regard.

"Is that a compliment?" Gwen teases.

"Don't tell him whatever you do," Arthur pleads. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Gwen laughs and shakes her head, the fond smile not leaving her face as the two of them continue on their way back to their quarters.

XxX

"It seems things turned out well after all," Gaius informs Merlin, as he waits for Merlin to tell him what's really troubling him. "To sign a treaty with Odin is an achievement and it brings a united Albion one step closer."

"Not while Morgana lives and breathes it doesn't," Merlin mutters darkly, almost to himself. "Her power grows stronger every time we meet, Gaius… To have held an aging spell that long that's… Frightening."

"Be that as it may," Gaius answers. "She is not yet your equal."

"And if that day should come?" Merlin asks, thinking back to the visions the seers had seen.

"Let us hope that it does not," Gaius replies, peering at Merlin closely.

Merlin sighs and sits down on one of the benches and begins to help sort the herbs Alice had picked earlier that day.

"What's really troubling you, my boy?" Gaius finally asks, as Merlin shows no intention of sharing what's on his mind.

"The seers," Merlin answers after a moment. "They had a vision."

"That is not unusual," Gaius points out.

Merlin shots Gaius a sharp look, before looking away. "In the visions, they saw a symbol… It's a symbol I've seen before."

Gaius raises an eyebrow. "What does it look like?"

"That doesn't matter," Merlin shakes his head. "It just matter where I saw it."

"And where did you see it?" Gaius asks.

"On Mordred the Dark's tomb," Merlin replies, looking up and meeting Gaius's gaze.

"You are certain?" Gaius asks, sitting down as his legs suddenly didn't feel as strong as before.

Merlin nodes and shuts his eyes. "After the vision I saw before we reached Ismere… I think he's going to return. I just don't know when or how. All I know is if he does, Arthur will die by his hand and Albion will fall."

"If the visions are to be believed," Gaius points out. "You have said yourself you refuse to believe a future seen in a vision, is the future that will come to pass… You have befriended Mordred, whom the Great Dragon foretold would kill Arthur. You wouldn't have done that, if you had believed it to be the only future."

Merlin opens his eyes and sighs. "But what if I was only capable of doing that after knowing he wasn't the prophesied Mordred? What if Morgana had never been fatally wounded? What if Mordred the Dark had never been freed as a result? Would I have still befriended Mordred the way I have? Or would I have treated him like he had already killed Arthur and never looked beyond that?"

"You have a great kindness in your heart, Merlin," Gaius replies. "Such kindness would never have allowed you to do such a thing."

Merlin shakes his head. "I almost let Mordred get sentenced to death all those years ago, when I helped him escape Uthur… I nearly let him and Arthur get caught…"

"And yet you did not," Gaius reminds him. "And now you and Mordred are as close as brothers. He is the uncle of your children. There is no point worrying about what may or may not have happened, had things been different. And there is no use worrying about a future that may never come to pass."

XxX

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The adventure continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The adventure continues…

"Even after all these years I still miss him," Gwen cries slightly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"He was a good father," Elyan adds. "I'm glad we came."

"So am I," Gwen agrees.

XxX

"I think that he'd be proud," Leon announces from the head of the riding party as they made their way back to Camelot.

"Particularly of Elyan," Gwen agrees, smiling at her brother as he rode next to her.

Elyan looks slightly surprised by that, "Me?"

"Not because you're a knight," Gwen explains. "But because of the man you've become."

XxX

Morgana was watching them from the trees. Her gaze settles on Gwen and she smirks, before turning away and heading deeper into the trees and out of sight. She returns to her horse and mounts it in one swift move, before riding off towards a clearing not far ahead of Gwen and the knights.

XxX

"What happened?" Arthur demands.

"We were riding," Elyan explains. "And came upon a nest of snakes."

"Where's Guinevere?!" Arthur suddenly exclaims, upon seeing she isn't in the room.

Elyan and Gwaine look at each other and Gaius raises an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Where is she?" Arthur asks, slowly his voice taking a dangerous tone.

"I told her to get away," Elyan finally answers. "She fled..."

XxX

"Arthur?" Merlin called after him.

"We ride at dawn," Arthur calls over his shoulder before he vanishes out of sight.

XxX

 **Hello everyone, The Dark Tower will be posted some time tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
